LOTM: Decimation S5 P5/Transcript
(Kyle, Emily, Ruby, Rose, Lenny and Murphy are seen in Emily's room watching a movie in the dark) Lenny: So cool! Kyle: I know! It's amazing isn't it? Rose: Eh, it's okay. Kyle: What are you talking about this is cool! Rose: I mean... Sure seeing the army is cool and that bounty hunter guy is pretty tough, but... I don't know I'm just not feeling it. Emily: I personally like that its more exploring and trying to figure out who the bad guys are then trying to stop the bad guys like in the first movie. Kyle: Yeah. Rose: I don't know. It all seems the same to me to be honest. Lenny: Well I still like it, and there's nothing you can say to change that! Emily: Yeah! Even Murphy likes the movie! (Murphy meows in response) Emily: See?! Rose: Oh well. If you guys like it, that's fine. I'm just happy I get to enjoy with you. Kyle: Same here. How about you Ruby you enjoying the movie? (The group looks at Ruby and see that she is entranced with the movie) Ruby: This. Is. Amazing. Lenny: I guess that's a yes. Kyle: Sounds like it. Rose: So Kyle, you guys ever get over those memories of the whole....brainwashing? Emily: Well, there's definitely still more memories flooding back as time passes. Kyle: Yeah... It was not fun from what I remember. Lenny: Hey, at least you guys weren't hurt. Kyle: Yeah but....God that was unpleasant. Ruby: *Snaps out of it* Oh yeah you were telling me about this before Rose. Emily and Kyle were some of the people who got brainwashed? Rose: Oh yeah. The lady who had the mind stone made Emily and Kyle her maid and butler. Emily: *Blushes and smiles* She did cause I'm beautiful. Kyle: Ugh... Ruby: So... She made you two her servants? Kyle: Yeah. Emily: We followed her every order without question. Ruby: What did she make you do? Emily: Oh quite a bit. We fetched her food, drinks, anything she asked for. We also massaged her back and rubbed her feet. Kyle: *Covers his face* Oh my god don't remind me of that.... All the foot rubs I did for her.... Emily: *Giggles* Oh come on. You looked handsome as butler at least. I wish you would put on the butler outfit some more. Ruby: Wait you still have the outfit Kyle? Kyle: Unfortunately yes. Emily: Oh come on, you look handsome in that outfit! Besides, at least now I know who to ask if my back needs massaged. Kyle: Don't you even think about it. Emily: Hey, I'm willing to dress up as a maid for you. I know you liked seeing me as a maid. Kyle: *Small blush* Don't you start that! Emily: Hey you wanna see my maid outfit? Ruby:.. *Shrugs* Okay. Emily: GREAT! *Gets up* Kyle: Oh come on Emily don't- (Emily leaves the room) Kyle: Oh my god... Rose: Well this is gonna be entertaining. Lenny: Sure is! Kyle: Dude! Lenny are you REALLY okay with someone who is pretty much your mom dressing up and running around as a maid just to show off?! Lenny: I mean if it's not weird, I don't care! Kyle: Oh man....You really are Emily's Targhul. Rose: Hey Erin's outfit, she shows off A LOT of skin then Emily does and you don't hear me complaining. Kyle: That's cause your Erin's Targhul. Emily: I'm back! (The group looks to find Emily in her maid outfit. Kyle then facepalms) Kyle: *groans*... Ruby: Oh wow! Emily you look so cute! Emily: *Spins around* I know right? I was shocked at first when I got my free will back, but after spending a few minutes in the mirror I like it! Lenny: It doesn't look too bad to be honest! Kyle: It brings back bad memories... Emily: Well why don't I help create some good memories? Kyle: How would you do- (Emily suddenly sits on Kyle's lap) Kyle: Gah Emily?! Emily: *Snuggles up to him* See isn't this nice? Kyle: Emily, there's people in the room! Lenny: Yeah let's not take it this far Emily! Emily: I'm not doing anything weird! I'm just snuggling with my boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with that. Kyle: But do you HAVE to do it while dressed as a maid? Emily: What you don't think I look cute as a maid? *Pouts and looks away* You hate it don't you...? Kyle: I'm not saying it's a bad outfit, but don't you think it's a bit weird considering you were forced to wear it? Emily: Okay, I understand what you mean, and I don't like the idea that I was brainwashed and forced serve as a maid. But hey, Vivienne made me a maid cause she thought I looked beautiful. And to me, she was right. Besides, she gave of these outfits as Gifts. Kyle: *sigh* I guess you're right... Rose: You're acting like being a butler was a bad thing Kyle. Kyle: Hey! You didn't have to rub that lady's feet and massage her shoulders SEVERAL times! Ugh... I wish that would go away... Rose: It can't be THAT bad. Emily: Kyle seriously. Do you think I'm cute or not dressed like this? If you want me to change back I will. Kyle: Of course I think it's cute sweetie. Emily: Are you sure? Kyle: Yeah I'm sure. You're a beautiful girl dressed a maid. Why wouldn't I think its cute? Emily: Aww! *Hugs Kyle* Thanks baby! Kyle: *Wraps his arms around Emily's waist* No prob hon. Rose: Aww you two are so cute! Ruby: Um guys? I think we let the movie keep play while we were distracted. Kyle: Oh right! Rose: Yeah let's get back to the movie guys! Murphy: *meow*! (As the group continues to watch the movie, scene goes back to X's Colony. Rayla is seen sitting down and panting heavily) Rayla: Oh my god.... These kids... How did X survive them before....? (Ray enters the nursery after repairing himself) Ray: Rayla? Rayla: Hey bro.... Ray: Were the kids too much for you again? Rayla: You... saw them... going into a panic. And you... left me. Ray: I'm sorry I had to check what was going on. Good thing I did. Ruby was almost captured. Or killed. Rayla: Well... At least one good thing came out of it... Juliet: Mama Rayla? (Suddenly Juliet and the other 4, along with the two infants Craig befriend come up to her) Kevin: Are you okay? Rayla: Yeah kids.....I'm fine. Just a bit worn out. Pete: You sure? Rayla: Yeah. There's no problem here. (Suddenly Davey walks up to Rayla and hugs her) Davey: Mama work so hard... Rayla: Yes Davey I do. ???: Hey anything we can do to help you Mama? ???: Mich and I wanna start helping out around here. Rayla: Mich?? Mich: Yeah, we finally decided to get some names! Rayla: Well then if you're Mich, who's he? ???: Clark! Rayla: Mich and Clark. Well nice you two gave yourself some names. Clark: I know right? Wait till Craig hears our names! Mich: But first, is there anything the 7 of us can do to help you Mama? Rayla: Well, the kids should all be calm now. But if you would, can you tell them that it's bedtime for them? Fume: Of course we can! Clark: We can do that! Mich: Hey mama, afterwards can we go and play with Craig? Rayla: As long as you 3 are careful. Clark: We will! Promise! Juilet: *Puts a hand on Rayla's shoulder* You take it easy now Mama. You deserve after everything you've done for us. Kevin: Come on Davey. Davey: Coming! (The 7 leave. Rayla smiles as the kid leaves and let out a relaxing sigh) Rayla: They're good kids. Ray: They sure are. Rayla: Yeah.... Ray: So, now what? Rayla: Well.. *Gets up and stretches* Since we FINALLY get a break, let's go see the Defenders. Ray: I get the feeling you just want to see Alex again. Rayla: Maybe I do. Ray: Well, just try not to eat him again sis. Rayla: *Punches Ray's arm* I would NEVER do that to Alex! I'd never do anything to harm his... handsome... sexy.... *Starts to drool* Ray: Rayla? You're drooling. Rayla: Huh wha- *Wipes her mouth* Damn it! Why does that still happen? Ray: You've definitely still gotta get over him sis. Rayla: I know... But I can't help it... I've never met another man like him... He's so handsome, strong, and he's one of the nicest people ever... Even after everything I did, he forgives me. My heart cries out for him. But... His heart belongs to another. And I accept that. Still.... *puts her hands to her chest* Ray: It'll be alright Rayla. Besides, you've got kids that you need to take care of! Rayla: Heh, right. Ray: Now come on. While we still got a break, let's go see how our buddies our doing. I kinda wanna make sure they're okay after what happened to Shade. Rayla: Yeah. Hmm.. I wonder how that Yang girl is taking it? Ray: Probably not well... (The scene then cuts to show the bottle of Shade's slime sitting on a table) Yang:………………… (Scene flashes back to Shade and Yang when Shade was an infant) Yang: Morning sleepy head. Shade: Ugh... What is it...? Yang: You hungry? Shade: *groans* No! Yang: Oh come on. I know you are. You Targhuls got a big appetite. Shade: I said I'm not hungry! Leave me alone! Yang: Hey don't make me pick you up. Shade: Go away already! (Shade goes and hides under a blanket) Shade: *muffled* I wanna sleep! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts